Um amor para vida inteira
by vanessamatos
Summary: O casal Lois e Clark é convidado pela Chloe para um jantar numa sexta-feira à noite. A notícia dada por ela mexe com a jovem repórter levando o Clark a questionar se o namoro deles é realmente para valer


**Titulo: Um amor para vida inteira****  
****Autor: Nessa_Matos****  
****Categoria: Challenge Março/2010, Cena de ciúmes, 9ª temporada****  
****Shipper: Clark/Lois (Clois)****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Beta: Liv_marie****  
****Capitulos: 1 (One-Shot)****  
****Completa: Sim****  
****Advertência: Pode contém spoilers sobre a nona temporada da série******

**Resumo:**_O casal Lois e Clark é convidado pela Chloe para um jantar numa sexta-feira à noite. A notícia dada por ela mexe com a jovem repórter levando o Clark a questionar se o namoro deles é realmente para valer._

**Um amor para vida inteira**

Era noite em Metrópolis. O céu estava totalmente azul escuro, sem uma nuvem sequer e repleto de estrelas. Uma enorme lua pairava na imensidão atraindo atenção de Clark Kent. O jovem trajava uma calça social preta, com uma camisa social da mesma cor, abdicando às cores primárias até então predominantes em seu guarda-roupa. Mas a verdade é que desde a morte do Jimmy, Clark sentia-se amargurado, ferido. Seu destino havia destruído sonhos de outras pessoas, dentre elas, sua melhor amiga, Chloe Sullivan. O preto do seu traje demonstrava seu estado de espírito e o luto que desde então Clark carregava em seu coração. A única coisa que tornava sua jornada menos dolorosa era ela. A mulher que atendia pelo nome de Lois Lane.

A convivência com ela sempre fora tumultuada. Lois era uma mulher incrivelmente bela, mas terrivelmente teimosa. Antigamente quando estava ao seu lado sentia uma enorme vontade de fazê-la calar a boca só para cessar aquele zumbido constante que se associava à sua presença, mas o tempo lhe mostrou como a jovem era forte e decidida. Uma amizade brotou entre os dois quando começaram a trabalhar juntos no Planeta Diário. Foi Lois que tornou a partida da Lana menos dilacerante e o fez perceber que uma paixão de adolescência não é eterna.

Não sabia ao certo quando seus sentimentos pela teimosa repórter haviam se intensificado, mas sentia seus efeitos cada dia que passava ao seu lado. Sua presença tornara-se indispensável em sua vida e ainda que tenha demorado tempo demais, finalmente lhe coube a iniciativa de tomá-la sem seus braços e encontrar seus lábios com ternura, demonstrando todo o amor que sentia vibrar em seu coração. E o inevitável aconteceu, Clark Kent e Lois Lane eram, enfim, um casal. E apenas pelo fato de poder ter a sua companhia e tocá-la nos lábios, todo seu esforço fora recompensado.

Por isso hoje, Clark se encontrava no terraço do jornal, esperando-a finalmente terminar de se arrumar. Tinham um jantar essa noite em um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade. E ocasiões como essa faziam as mulheres agirem desesperadamente. Desnecessário dizer que nesse sentido, apesar ser única, Lois não era diferente. Já estava a quase uma hora aguardando Lois se produzir, depois de escutá-la pronunciar todo e qualquer xingamento existente em seu dicionário pessoal, em virtude do convite de última hora de sua querida prima. Por fim, quando começa a cogitar a possibilidade de dar uma volta rápida pela cidade (e quem sabe chutar o traseiro de alguns bandidos), Clark escuta os passos de salto alto denunciando a entrada de Lois. Instintivamente vira-se e se não fosse um homem de aço teria sofrido um infarto fulminante naquele instante, o que não impede que seu coração bata mais forte e que, inadvertidamente seu queixo encontre o colarinho de sua camisa.

Lois trajava um belo vestido longo vermelho, tomara que caia. Uma maquiagem leve, e o cabelo preso em um coque alto lhe deixaram incrivelmente sexy. Incapaz de mascarar o efeito de Lois lhe provoca, Clark permanece estático, hipnotizado pela beleza que tem à sua frente. Era impossível que essa mulher ainda o surpreendesse de tal maneira, fazendo seu coração apaixonado inflar dentro do peito e tornar todo o ar existente, escasso. Escuta o aumento de suas batidas cardíacas e as gotas de suor já se formando em suas mãos.

Lois se aproxima lentamente, fazendo o som proveniente do seu salto-alto, ecoar fortemente no ouvido do Clark fazendo-o suar com mais intensidade. Ela abre um belo sorriso.

-Demorei muito?- Ela se aproxima mais, sustentando a pequena bolsa da mesma tonalidade do vestido embaixo do braço, tornando suas mãos livres para direcioná-las ao botão superior da camisa dele abrindo-o.

-Na...Não – Clark gaguejou ao sentir as mãos dela tão próximas do seu corpo.

-Agora sim está apresentável – Ela afasta as mãos, mantendo o belo sorriso em sua face.

-Você está incrivelmente linda – Ele responde sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

-E você? Uau! Arrasou garoto do interior! – Ela elogia, mas sem deixar de ironizar.

-Vamos? – Clark queria sair rapidamente daquele lugar antes que perdesse a cabeça e tomasse seus lábios em fúria com o ímpeto de paixão de sentia vibrar em cada partícula de seu corpo. Mas sendo o bom garoto criado por Martha e Jonathan Kent, Clark respirou fundo e ofereceu-lhe o braço, gentilmente.

-Claro – Ela aceita a oferta e caminham juntos em direção a saída.

**NM**

Clark dirigia sua picape vermelha e o trânsito em uma sexta-feira a noite era sempre terrível. Lois remexia em seu som em busca de algo que agradasse seus ouvidos, até finalmente sintonizar em uma estação. Uma banda de Rock gritava umas estrofes que agradou a jovem repórter. Ele apenas direcionava seu olhar a ela enquanto tentava prestar atenção na avenida movimentada.

Lois balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música. Clark captava cada movimento fascinado. Ela se assusta ao perceber seus olhos fixo nela.

-Ei Smallville! Presta atenção no trânsito! – Ela lhe dá um tapa na perna, censurando-o.

-O trânsito estava parado – Ele lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

-Droga de engarrafamento. Por isso odeio esse lado da cidade sexta à noite. Estaria melhor na minha enorme cama confortável assistindo a reprise de sexta-feira 13! – Desabafou a jovem levando-o a rir.

-Definitivamente você não é uma mulher comum Lois – Constata o jovem kriptoniano.

-Isso vindo do cara que até algumas semanas se vestia como se fosse daltônico e estudante da terceira série primária.

-Não precisa ficar na defensiva. Não era uma crítica. – Clark tenta amenizar a situação ao perceber que seu comentário teve o efeito contrário ao desejado.

-Não? – A curiosidade de Lois aflora. Clark era sempre tão fechado, era uma oportunidade de saber o que ele pensava sobre ela.

-Geralmente as mulheres preferem um filme romântico a um terror, ou quando saem em um encontro, cinema em vez de uma corrida onde de caminhões monstruosos tentam se matar – Ele explicou com cautela.

-Achei que você tivesse gostado – Um bico se forma instintivamente nos lábios dela.

-Ei! É claro que gostei! Não pelo espetáculo, mas pela companhia – Um enorme sorriso se formando nos lábios do jovem Kent.

Um calor inexplicável começou a tomar conta do corpo da Lois. Sempre se sentia assim ao lado dele. Clark era diferente de todos os homens com que Lois já havia se envolvido. Um dos únicos que sabia como agradá-la em poucos gestos e palavras. Talvez o único. E sempre se sentia assim ao seu lado. Como uma jovem adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. Perdida e ao mesmo tempo maravilhada. Seu coração pulsava sem controle e em seu íntimo ansiava em provar aquele gosto tão fascinante dos seus lábios mais uma vez. E muitas vezes depois disso.

Ela retorna sua atenção para a estrada. O som ainda ecoava versos de alguma canção totalmente esquecida. Clark percebeu o desconforto dela. Eram sempre assim quando demonstrava seus sentimentos por ela. Lois se fechava em seu mundo. Ele conseguia escutar seu coração mais acelerado, sua respiração mais pesada, suas mãos transpirando. Não tinha como negar. Ela também estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Mas, havia algo que a fazia se retrair e esconder seus reais sentimentos. E isso o magoava.

O silêncio havia se instalado. Clark resolve quebrar esse gelo entre os dois.

-Sabe qual o real motivo desse jantar? – Sem refletir, ele direciona uma das suas mãos a dela, que se encontrava sobre uma das pernas.

-Bem, a Chloe não me explicou muito bem – Ela pensou em retrair a mão, mas ao sentir o calor emanado pelo toque suave dele não conseguiu recuar.

-Ela não saia de casa há meses – Ele menciona o fato, apertando, ainda que sem perceber, mais sua mão contra a dela. Apenas satisfeito por sentir o calor do corpo dela.

-Seja qual for o motivo, não importa. Fico feliz em ver minha prima finalmente retornando ao mundo dos vivos – O calor dele era tão convidativo que sem perceber Lois entrelaça seus dedos aos dele, unindo suas mãos.

-É mesmo. Sem falar que é uma ótima desculpa para você aceitar sair comigo – Clark adorava provocá-la.

-Isso não é verdade. Vamos quase sempre tomar café juntos – Instintivamente Lois sai novamente em sua própria defesa.

- Hum. Naquela cafeteria ao lado do Planeta Diário – Clark fala fazendo pouco caso do local.

- Smallville, você sabe como sou viciada em cafeína, além disso, te levei ao Monster Trucks – Ela insiste, incapaz de se dar por vencida.

- Eu sei... é só que... Bem, às vezes tenho a impressão que tem vergonha de mim, de estar namorando alguém como Clark Kent, o garoto da fazenda – Por mais que fosse de aço, o jovem tinha sentimentos, e pela primeira vez diante de Lois, se permitia expressá-los diretamente.

Lois nunca havia escutado a voz dele soar com tanta tristeza. As palavras sumiram dos seus lábios. Ela apenas respirou fundo. O silencio constrangedor retornou. E as mãos se separam.

Finalmente haviam chegado ao restaurante, e Clark estacionou do outro lado da rua onde milagrosamente encontrou uma vaga. Ele desligou o carro, mas não saiu imediatamente.

- Clark – Ela sabia que algo devia ser tido.

-Sim? – Era estranho ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome humano, em vez do apelido carinhoso dado por ela.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de você. Nem do nosso namoro. É que... – As palavras fugiam dos seus lábios. Gesticulava com as mãos, o nervosismo transparecendo através de cada mínimo gesto seu.

- Eu sei. Tá tudo bem. Vamos? – No fundo Clark sabia que algo nessa relação incomodava a jovem. E imaginando que esse receio se devesse à sua vida repleta de segredos, sabia que não cabia a ele pressioná-la a respeito.

Ela sorriu, e isso foi suficiente para o jovem esquecer os problemas, e sorrir em contra partida. Ele saiu do carro e contornou para abrir a porta para a Lois, gentilmente oferecendo novamente seu braço, que é imediatamente recebido por ela. Caminharam juntos, lentamente e em silêncio, em direção ao restaurante.

**NM**

Como era de se esperar o restaurante estava completamente lotado. Uma recepcionista muito bonita e sorridente vem ao encontro do casal de repórteres.

- Boa noite. Em que posso ser útil? – Ela trazia consigo um cardápio.

Clark tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar uma palavra a Lois já havia feito isso por ele.

- Estamos com a Chloe Sullivan – A expressão no rosto de Lois se enrijece de forma nada agradável, ao perceber os olhos azuis da recepcionista não desviarem do homem ao seu lado.

- Chloe Sullivan – Responde a recepcionista com o enorme sorriso, destinado indubitavelmente a Clark, que apesar sua falta de jeito, também percebeu as investidas óbvias e nada discretas da jovem.

- Exatamente – Ele responde um pouco sem jeito, ruborizando ante o olhar faminto da moça.

- Mesa 8 – Ela responde prontamente sem desviar seu olhar faminto do jovem Kent.

Lois sequer se dá ao trabalho de agradecer a informação e puxa Clark para o interior do restaurante.

-Mulherzinha inconveniente – Ela deixa sua raiva escapar pelos seus lábios sem nem perceber.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ela só quis ser gentil – Clark fala maravilhado ao perceber que o ciúmes de Lois transbordando por suas narinas como fumaça. Lois Lane tinha ciúmes de Clark Kent. E ele não podia dizer que não gostava disso.

-Gentil? Essa certamente é uma nova descrição para esse tipo de comportamento. Eu me pergunto se os cientistas e pesquisadores usam esse termo para descrever hienas no cio? - Isso sempre acontecia com ela quando tinha raiva, antes que pudesse dominar seu próprio gênio deixava as palavras escaparem sem perceber. E quanto maior era o fogo, menos "gentis" eram suas palavras.

-Lois? – Ele interrompe seu rompante.

-O quê?

- Você por caso não estaria com ciúmes, certo? – Ele tinha que perguntar. O sorriso a muito custo contido entre seus lábios.

- Ciúmes? – Ela prende a respiração para apenas um segundo mais tarde soltá-la com uma risada ligeiramente alta demais.

- Exato. Porque não teria? Afinal nós somos namorados – Clark justifica sua impressão, sentindo-se um pouco ofendido pelo modo como Lois recebeu a constatação.

- Lois Lane não sente ciúmes, Smallville. Nunca – Ela faz questão de deixar isso bem claro, mesmo sabendo que é uma péssima mentirosa.

- Olha a Chloe ali – Ele já havia aprendido que não adiantava nada discutir com Lois Lane.

- Hum. Ela está acompanhada – Era uma constatação, mas soou como uma pergunta.

Chloe estava de frente pra eles, mas havia alguém em frente à jovem na mesa, cuja mão estava sobre a dela na mesa, conversavam alegremente, como velhos conhecidos. Ou seriam novos amantes?

-Pelo visto acompanhada seria uma forma de colocar as coisas – O jovem kryptoniano também se releva curioso, nunca tinha visto a Chloe na companhia de alguém a não ser...

- Oliver? – O casal de repórteres respondeu ao mesmo tempo a pergunta que já vinham fazendo em mente.

O tal acompanhante da Chloe é ninguém menos do que Oliver Queen.

Chloe abre um enorme sorriso ao ver a prima e o melhor amigo, em pé, em frente a sua mesa.

- Lois, Clark! – Chloe se levanta da cadeira e abraça fortemente a prima. Lois, que em um raro momento se encontra sem palavras, apenas sorri meio sem jeito.

Clark e Oliver trocam um aperto de mão.

- Clark! – Eles tinham tantos segredos, mas aparentemente esse era um dos que seriam relevados.

-Oliver – Clark sorri feliz em saber que os amigos estavam juntos. Depois deposita um beijo delicado na face da amiga, abraçando-a.

O gesto é imitado por Oliver que também beija delicadamente a face de Lois, envolvendo em um abraço. A jovem repórter que falava pelos cotovelos, provavelmente pela primeira na vida fica sem palavras. O casal anfitrião senta-se, seguido pelos convidados.

- Querem o que para beber? – Oliver pergunta enquanto acena para o garçom.

- Uma água com gás – Pede Clark.

- Uísque. Duplo. – Solicita a transtornada Lois.

Os três a olham desconfiados, mas nenhum deles questiona o pedido. O garçom se aproxima, e Oliver faz os pedidos, bem como para ele e Chloe.

O silêncio era constrangedor. Lois desviava seu olhar para a mesa impecável do restaurante, ajeitando as taças e os talheres. Clark transpirava sabendo que provavelmente mais cedo do que tarde esse jantar tenderia ao fracasso devido a atitude nada amistosa de sua namorada. Chloe conhecia bem a prima para saber que algo estava incomodando-a, e que logo esse jantar iria pegar fogo. Oliver tentava acalmar a namorada, conhecendo bem ela e a Lois conseguia notar o clima nada amistoso. Por isso uniu uma das mãos à dela sobre a mesa, sorrindo.

Sem demora o garçom traz as bebidas. Chloe resolve quebrar o gelo.

- Vocês demoraram. Achei que não vinham mais – A loira constata antes de bebericar um pouco da sua bebida.

- Sabe como são as mulheres – Responde Clark, olhando de modo divertido para a namorada, que trazia em sua face uma fisionomia nada amistosa. – Além do mais, o trânsito desse lado da cidade é caótico – Ele tentou amenizar a situação ao perceber que a namorada não estava gostando da direção da conversa.

Lois bebe quase todo o uísque do copo de uma só vez.

- Então, desde quando os pombinhos estão juntos? – A queimação da bebida em sua garganta lhe deu a coragem que faltava para fazer a pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça.

Chloe e Oliver se olharam. Clark sentiu que o clima ia pegar fogo e se perguntou se seria recomendável encher os pulmões para o eventual caso de ele mesmo ter que esfriar as coisas.

- Bem, Lois... – Chloe hesitou e de repente lhe faltavam palavras para explicar o acontecido. Como justificar sua súbita relação com Oliver, ou os sentimentos que nem mesmo ela sabia ao certo quando surgiram. Mas principalmente, como explicar a Lois os motivos que a levaram a não lhe contar antes. De repente, não foi preciso. O silêncio de Chloe deu a Lois todas as respostas que ela buscava.

- Com licença, preciso de ar – Lois levanta-se rapidamente, seguindo em direção à frente do restaurante.

- Droga! – As lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Chloe.

- Ora, vamos Chloe, não fique assim. A Lois só foi pega de surpresa. E você sabe como ela lida com essas coisas. – Oliver tenta consolá-la.

- É Chloe. Você conhece sua prima melhor do que ninguém, ela tem dificuldades para lidar com aquilo que foge ao seu controle – Constata Clark – Acho que vou ver como ela está.

Mas, antes que o jovem pudesse se levantar, Chloe o impede.

- Não Clark. Quem deve ir atrás da Lois sou eu – A jovem fala já se levantando de seu lugar junto à mesa – Vocês podem ficar tranqüilos, já volto com a Lois – Chloe vai atrás da prima, deixando os dois jovens meio apreensivos em companhia um do outro.

**NM**

Lois sentia a brisa fria da noite em Metrópolis em contraste com o calor que emanava de seu corpo. A raiva lhe consumia. Odiava ser pega de surpresa numa situação que não sabia controlar. Desde quando sua prima e seu ex-namorado estavam juntos? A Chloe acima de tudo era sua melhor amiga, e descobrir as coisas assim dessa forma era inadmissível. Talvez vindo de alguma estranha, mas não a única pessoa que tinha ao seu lado e poderia considerar verdadeiramente sua família. Lois estava irritada, mas mais do que isso, estava magoada.

A enorme lua pairava no céu estrelado. Com seu olhar perdido pela figura noturna, Lois nem se deu conta da prima tão perto, percebendo sua presença apenas quando escutou sua voz tão próxima.

- Lois, vamos conversar. – Chloe tentava demonstrar com o tom de voz forte e decidido aquilo que não conseguira demonstrar através de suas ações nas últimas semanas.

- Agora você quer conversar? – Lois se volta na direção da prima, seus olhos incandescentes e sua voz afiada pelo ressentimento.

- Lois! - Chloe tentava ser forte, mas perdia a força. E antes mesmo de começar, já perdia a briga.

- Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos? – O tom de voz de Lois era grave.

- Algumas semanas... – Chloe deixa as palavras escaparem em um fio de arrependimento.

- E só agora você se lembrou de contar pra besta aqui? – Havia tristeza em sua voz. Tristeza que Lois tentava desesperadamente disfarçar com a raiva que estava sentindo. – O que houve? Ficou com medo que eu fosse arruinar a sua "lua-de-mel"?

- Achei que estando com o Clark não iria se importar. Achei que não sentisse mais nada pelo Oliver – Desabafou a loira.

- Você acha que é por isso que eu estou com raiva? – Lois não contém uma gargalhada rouca e ressentida - Não é isso o que está em jogo aqui Chloe. Entre eu e Oliver não há mais nada. Apenas um carinho enorme de amigos. E se você acha que por um momento, que por um momento sequer eu estaria disposta a sacrificar a nossa relação por ele ou qualquer outro homem... então... então... – Lois tenta conter suas lágrimas – Chloe meu único problema é sua falta de confiança em mim. Você ficou semanas em estado catatônico desde a morte do Jimmy. Tentei de todas as formas te fazer se abrir comigo, sair, voltar à vida. Esperei que você estivesse pronta e quando finalmente ficou, optou pelo Oliver a mim - A repórter desabafava, as lágrimas finalmente escapando pelos seus olhos, ainda que contra sua vontade.

- Lois, você não está com ciúmes do Oliver? Está com ciúmes de mim? - Chloe deixou uma deliciosa gargalhada ecoar através de suas próprias lágrimas.

- É pode rir. Eu devo ter cara de palhaça mesmo! Eu aqui preocupada com a minha prima enquanto ela deita e rola por aí com um jovem milionário da lista dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Metrópolis. É, acho que até eu vou rir. – Lois dispara, ainda irritada.

Chloe se aproxima pondo a mão no ombro da prima.

- Lois, só não quis te aborrecer com meus problemas – Chloe sorri meio sem jeito. – Além do mais não contamos antes para as pessoas porque era tudo muito novo ainda.

-Você nunca me aborrece. É minha única família aqui, e acima de tudo é minha melhor amiga – Confessa a repórter.

- Ok. Anotado. Me perdoa? - Chloe abre os braços.

- Tudo bem. Não consigo mesmo ficar muito tempo brava com você – Lois se rende e abraça a prima com força.

- Bem, agora que nos entendemos, acho melhor voltarmos.

- É tem razão, deixamos pedaços de mau caminho dando sopa e eu não sei da clientela, mas a recepcionista daqui não perde tempo. – Lois fala de modo divertido, fazendo Chloe rir.

Antes que pudessem retornar ao restaurante, Chloe puxa a prima pelo braço.

- Então tudo bem pra você ? Eu e o Oliver, juntos? - Quis se certificar loira.

- Claro. Estou com o Clark. E querendo ou não você era apaixonada por ele um tempo, assim como já fui pelo Oliver – Constatou a repórter.

-Elas por Elas? – Sugeriu Chloe com um sorriso.

- Eu diria para deixar tudo dentro da família mesmo – Respondeu rindo a morena.

O restante da noite transcorreu bem. O jantar depois do inicio catastrófico seguiu num clima de paz e amor. Chloe e Lois conversavam amenidades, relembrando a infância das duas. Clark e Oliver riam das confusões das duas primas. Tanto Clark quanto Lois ficaram felizes em ver Chloe tão descontraída e contente. Aparentemente o relacionamento com o Oliver Queen estava fazendo muito bem a jovem. Por outro lado Chloe não parava de notar o quanto sua prima encontrava-se perdidamente apaixonada pelo jovem kryptoniano. Pela primeira vez na vida tinha certeza que o Clark tinha encontrado sua companheira para toda a eternidade. Sabia que a Lois era a mulher que estaria ao seu lado quando o segredo viesse à tona e a humanidade necessitasse do grande herói.

Já passava da meia-noite quando os dois casais se despediram em frente ao restaurante e cada qual seguiu para seus respectivos carros.

**NM**

Clark dirigia na estrada rumo a Smallville onde deixaria sua amada no Talon. Lois depois de beber bastante no restaurante estava exausta e havia adormecido, sua cabeça estava apoiada no ombro do jovem que se deliciava com a sensação. A brisa fazia seus fios de cabelo voarem e um delicioso aroma se espalhava no ar. O jovem adorava esse cheiro tão característico dela. Podia acelerar o carro em uma velocidade sobre humana e chegar rapidamente em seu destino. Lois não acordaria e não haveria testemunha a essa hora, mas queria prolongar ao máximo essa intimidade, tão rara nesse relacionamento tumultuado.

Mas, infelizmente a distância de Metrópolis para Smallville não era muita, e não demorou a chegar a frente ao antigo cinema da cidade, cafeteria da sua ex-namorada que agora se transformou na moradia da sua atual namorada. Um dos males de crescer numa cidade pequena. Assim que desligou o motor, a jovem despertou.

-Já chegamos? – Pergunta bocejando.

- Hum Hum – Responde o jovem enquanto retirava uma mecha que havia desprendido do coque e caído sobre seus olhos.

- Nossa! Por acaso nós viemos voando? - Clark não contém um sorriso.

- Você que dormiu a viagem inteira e não notou as horas passar – Responde sorridente.

- Bem. Obrigada pela noite – Lois responde virando-se para abrir a porta, mas por incrível que pareça ele já estava em frente abrindo a porta para ela. A bebida não havia lhe feito bem.

- Não há o que agradecer – Clark responde abrindo a porta do passageiro. Usou sua super velocidade para conseguir realizar a ação. Ia se arrependendo ao perceber a face confusa da jovem.

- Foi incrivelmente agradável - Pensou estar imaginando coisas, mas afugenta tais pensamentos. Apenas aceitou a cortesia e saiu do automóvel.

- É, foi sim – Respondeu Clark aliviado ao notar que seu gesto imprudente havia passado despercebido.

Caminharam lado a lado em direção a porta do Talon.

- Por incrível que possa parecer a companhia foi agradável – Lois fala de modo divertido.

- Ah é? – Clark responde como se estivesse ofendido.

- Huum. Huum – Ela se vira em sua direção e seus olhos encaram os deles.

- Fico feliz em saber que minha companhia agrada a senhorita – Ele fala de modo zombador, fazendo-a bater de leve em seu ombro.

Clark segura a mão dela gentilmente levando em direção aos seus lábios beijando delicadamente. Lois fecha os olhos ao sentir a maciez deles contra sua pele, e uma queimação se apossar de seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e ele notou o brilho intenso nos mesmo. Havia tanto desejo e luxuria neles. Instintivamente Lois aproximou seu corpo do dele. E Clark passou seus enormes braços em torno do corpo dela, abraçando-a. E então a distância entre os dois rostos vai diminuindo a casa segundo enquanto ela engole em seco, antes de sentir os lábios gentis dele contra os seus.

Inicialmente um mero roçar de lábios. Mas, que aos poucos vai ganhando intensidade. Lois direciona suas mãos a nuca dele, aprofundando o beijo. Abrindo seus lábios e permitindo a invasão da língua faminta e ágil dele. Os dois se perdem no encontro um do outro e minutos se passam numa troca de beijos alucinantes. Até Clark perceber que ela estava ficando sem ar. Diferente dele, ela não possuía super poderes que lhe garantiam uma enorme resistência. Afastam-se, mas suas testas permanecem recostadas uma na outra. Ele podia escutar o coração dela palpitando descontroladamente assim com o ar que entrava e saia dos seus pulmões.

- Não quer entrar? - Ela tomou coragem para fazer o convite.

- Bem... - As palavras sumiram dos lábios dele, e o Clark ficou extremamente vermelho.

- Para tomar um café Smallville! Tá achando o quê? - Ela resolve ser irônica para melhor esconder sua vulnerabilidade. O medo de que ele diga não. De que uma desculpa qualquer o leve para longe de si.

- Claro. Tomar um café! Estou mesmo precisando de um café para seguir viagem pra Fazenda – Clark responde já entrando na antiga cafeteria e seguindo-a escada acima.

- Não repare a bagunça - Diz a morena ao abrir a porta.

Clark olha rapidamente para o interior do local, onde havia roupas jogadas ao chão, uma quantidade imensa de papel sobre uma mesa de centro, controle de um vídeo game sobre o sofá... Lois catava tudo numa velocidade rápida, indo até a área de serviço e jogando as roupas lá.

- Fica a vontade. Vou fazer o café – Ela fala indo em direção a cozinha.

- Não mesmo. Conheço seus cafés mocinha. Deixa que eu mesmo faço – Clark diz já tomando a frente e indo para a cozinha.

- Meu café não é assim tão ruim - Ela lha para o jovem que expressa uma fisionomia duvidosa – Está bem, é horrível. Satisfeito? – Ela pergunta sentando-se na bancada que separava a sala da cozinha.

- Querida você pode ser boa em muitas coisas mais fazendo café não é uma delas – Constata Clark.

- É tem razão – Suspira a jovem.

Clark brincalhão se aproxima e finge que sente a temperatura dela.

- Não está com febre – Fala de modo zombador fazendo-a bater de leve em seu ombro.

- Idiota – Responde mostrando a língua.

Clark sorridente pega a cafeteira, põe a água, o pó, e liga. Virando-se e encarando a jovem que balançava as pernas enquanto seus olhos o encaravam alegre.

- A Chloe está feliz – Constata a jovem.

- É... Quem diria, Oliver e Chloe como um casal. – Ele responde enquanto se aproxima da bancada pondo as mãos ao lado do corpo dela.

- É. Nunca imagina esses dois juntos. Só espero que ele não machuque a minha prima – Fala a morena tentando controlar sua respiração e as reações instantâneas do seu corpo a senti-lo assim tão perto.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta Lois? – A fisionomia dele não era mais divertida.

- Claro – Responde a jovem curiosa.

- Você ainda gosta do Oliver? – Curto e direto.

Lois esboça uma fisionomia surpresa, quase ofendida até deixar uma gargalhada ecoar pelo ambiente.

- Qual foi a piada? – Clark pergunta ofendido.

- Smallville! Está com ciúmes de mim? – Constata sorridente.

- Só estou querendo confirmar se você está bem certa dos seus sentimentos em relação ao Oliver. E em relação à mim. Nada mais. – Ele responde com a sobrancelha meio levantada, e o coração ansioso pela resposta dela.

-Clark, eu e o Oliver somos apenas bons amigos. Nada, além disso – Diz com a fisionomia agora séria.

-Então porque agiu daquela forma ciumenta quando descobriu sobre o namoro dos dois?- Havia dúvida em seu tom de voz.

- Eu não estava com ciúmes do Oliver – Constata Lois com firmeza.

- Claro, Lois Lane não sente ciúmes. Nunca. – Ele repete a frase dita por ela mais cedo.

- Não vou negar que sentir ciúmes Smallville, mas não foi do fato do Oliver e a Chloe estarem juntos, e sim porque a minha prima e melhor amiga escolheu se abrir para ele ao invés de mim – Ela confessa, seus olhos ainda refletindo a magia não apagada por completo de seu coração.

- Então você estava com ciúmes da Chloe? – Clark pergunta sem acreditar

- Sim. Não preciso ter ciúmes do namoro dos dois, porque afinal de contas eu estou muito bem com quem eu quero estar – Afirma a jovem decididamente.

- E essa pessoa com quem você quer estar, seria eu? – Ele sugere sem muita certeza ao que Lois rebate imediatamente.

- Não. Eu to falando do Shelby! – Ela não disfarça sua impaciência – Duh, Smallville, é lógico que esse cara é você! – Ela lhe dá um tapa no ombro diante de sua afirmação. Lois Lane e seus gestos de carinho, algo sempre meio confuso.

- Como é que eu ia saber ao certo, você nunca deixou exatamente claro se está realmente feliz ao meu lado. – Ele desabafa com sinceridade.

-Clark! Não existe nenhum outro cara, porque é por você que eu estou apaixonada – Lois não sabia o que havia dado nela pra confessar algo assim. O uísque definitivamente a deixava fora de si.

O enorme sorriso que o jovem esboçou quase a fez se arrepender de ter confessado algo tão íntimo.

- Você está apaixonada por mim! - A voz dele era pura felicidade, e por um momento Lois teme a rejeição. Ou que ele faça graça sobre seus sentimentos mais profundos.

- Eu não disse isso. Disse? - Ela nunca mais repetiria algo assim. Nunca.

- Lois, eu também estou apaixonado por você. – Ela respira aliviada. Parte disso se deve ao perceber que ele não irá partir seu coração, não agora. Mas também porque seu sentimento era recíproco.

Clark se aproxima e quando ela menos espera sente os lábios gentis dele sobre os seus. Eram beijos delicados e apaixonantes. Lois deixou-se levar. Ele sabia como ninguém como tornar um mero roçar de lábios tão excitantes. Ela direciona sua mão a nuca aprofundando o beijo, e vasculhando o interior da boca dele com sua língua ávida. O som irritante da cafeteira os faz se afastarem com a respiração ofegante e os batimentos descompassados.

Clark a olha de modo divertido levando-a a gargalhar enquanto ele vai em direção a cafeteira.

- Com bastante creme e adoçante – Entrega o café a ela numa caneca personalizada.

- Obrigada – Ela agradece e experimenta a bebida - Humm... Tem razão, meu café é uma droga. O seu, por outro lado, é incrivelmente delicioso – Passa a língua limpado o vestígio de creme.

Clark queria aproveitar o clima de confissão para extrair o máximo de informações dela. Afinal, ele tinha que aproveitar os efeitos do uísque enquanto ainda podia.

- Lois. Há algo no nosso namoro que lhe incomoda? - Curto e direto, sempre.

- Não. Por que a pergunta? - Ela põe a caneca quase vazia ao lado encarando os olhos confusos dele.

- Apenas uma impressão minha. E preciso saber o que é – Ele também põe a caneca sobre a bancada.

- Bom, talvez, quer dizer... Sei lá, Clark... Às vezes sinto que você me esconde coisas – Ela confessa.

- É...que... – Ele gaguejava tentando se explicar.

- Não se preocupe. Sei que quando estiver pronto vai me contar tudo sobre isso. Confio em você – Ela diz sem desviar seu olhar do dele.

- Você é muito especial – Confessou o jovem.

- Não, não sou. E tenho medo que caso você venha a conhecer a verdadeira Lois fuja, como todos fizeram. Como meu pai, minha irmã, meus antigos namorados. Não quero te perder – Ela provavelmente se odiaria quando a sobriedade batesse à sua porta e ela finalmente percebesse as coisas que confessou ao Clark.

Ele a abraça fortemente.

- Lois, eu nunca vou te deixar. A não ser que me peça – Ele fala com convicção, deixando bem claro suas intenções. - E provavelmente nem se você me pedir. Eu te amo Lois – Clark Kent se declara sem medo.

Os olhos dela brilham e refletindo a felicidade que vibra dentro de si.

- Eu também te amo – Ela permite as palavras escapar sem medo.

Clark sorri antes de beijá-la. O beijo começa lento, mas logo se rende a fúria dos dois corpos. Lois entrelaça suas pernas em torno do corpo dele. Ele levanta lentamente e se direciona ao sofá, onde a deposita sem desgrudar seus lábios ou corpos.

Os beijos vão se tornando a cada minuto mais e mais ardentes. Exploravam a boca um do outro com desejo e sem pudor. As mãos da Lois revezavam em puxar os fios de cabelo dele e percorrer suas longas costas. As de Clark percorriam as costas dela com delicadeza fazendo um calor se espalhar por cada poro do corpo da Lois.

O desejo a tanto tempo aprisionado e o efeito da bebida em sua mente, a fez dar um novo passo nesse relacionamento. Após uma sessão de beijos profundos e quentes Lois foi biologicamente forçada a cessar momentaneamente o contato entre eles. A respiração estava ofegante e Clark sem muito pensar desprende o coque dela liberando os longos cabelos. Ele suspira ao vê-la dessa forma. Lois direciona suas mãos a frente da camisa social dele, e começa a desabotoar os botões, mas consegue apenas o primeiro, logo ele põe a mão sobre a dela gentilmente, fazendo-a cessar o movimento.

- Desculpa – Ele estava confuso.

- Achei que também queria – A voz dela não disfarça seu desapontamento.

- E quero, mas é que... – Como ele iria dizer isso?

- Você é virgem Clark? - Ela não tinha vergonha nenhuma de lhe fazer essa pergunta. Ou qualquer outra pergunta, para falar a verdade.

- Claro que não - Ele ficava vermelho que nem um pimentão - Mas, é que... Só tive a Lana, e não quero lhe decepcionar – Os olhos dele evitam os seus.

- Ei! Não existe maneira de você me decepcionar Clark – Lois se aproxima mais tocando sua face delicadamente - Além do mais... Eu posso não ser boa em fazer café, mas sou boa em muitas... – ela desabotoa mais um botão da camisa dele – outras... coisas... – Ela morde o lábio inferior dele e lhe dá um sorriso sexy. – E nada me impede de ser sua professora nesses assuntos.

- Lois! – Ele estava morrendo de vergonha

- Ficou com vergonha Smallville? - Ela começa a rir. Clark tenta se levantar de brincadeira, mas ela nem lhe dá chance, puxando-o de volta para o sofá e sentando-se em seu colo. – Onde você pensa que vai?

- Agora? A lugar nenhum – Ele responde antes de gemer ao sentir as mãos dela percorrer seu peitoral por dentro da abertura que surgiu após abrir os primeiros botões.

Lois livra-se dos demais botões, e da camiseta jogando-a ao chão. Saliva ao percorrer com os olhos cada centímetro do peitoral definido dele.

- Lembre-me de agradecer à senhora K. Por ter lhe feito trabalhar na Fazenda desde pequeno – A mão dela percorria o colo dele – Os músculos que adquiriu com os trabalhos manuais – Descendo até a barriga de tanquinho – Wow! Você realmente andava escondendo o jogo ein Smallville!

Ele põe uma das mãos na nuca dela trazendo-a para bem perto selando seus lábios em fúria. Os beijos retornam mais urgentes que antes. Lois se movimenta para frente e para trás de modo que sua lingerie roça sobre o jeans dele. E não demorou a começar a sentir o jovem kryptoniano e os efeitos provocados em seu corpo. O que a deixou ainda mais excitada.

Depois de muito lutar contra seu desejo carnal, Clark direciona as mãos ao zíper do vestido descendo-o lentamente. Percorrendo lentamente com a ponta dos dedos a pele nua dela sentindo-a estremecer e gemer em seus lábios, Clark quase não consegue conter o frenesi que percorre seu corpo e inunda seus sentidos. Ele desce as alças com bastante calma, revelando o bordado do sutiã vermelho. Passa a ponta dos dedos lentamente sobre a peça, se concentrando no mamilo que já se revelava eriçado.

Lois se afasta dos beijos ofegantes. Sai de cima dele ficando em pé deixando o vestido escorregar até o chão revelando a calcinha bordada e vermelha transparente. Clark morde em fúria o lábio inferior, e se não fosse de aço sentiria o gosto do sangue inundar sua boca. Ela lhe oferece a mão, a qual ele aceita prontamente.

Ela vira-se para começar a andar quando o sente colando o corpo ao seu. A excitação dele já evidente deixando-a mais molhada do que já se encontrava. Caminham juntos até o quarto dela. Clark engole em seco ao entrar pela primeira vez naquele santuário. A enorme cama era tão convidativa. Lois livra-se rapidamente da colcha branca, virando-se para poder encarar os olhos famintos dele.

- Se quer desistir essa é a hora – Fala com luxuria na voz.

Ele nada diz apenas a puxa para seu colo, fazendo-a entrelaçar as pernas em torno da cintura dele, enquanto os lábios começavam a travar uma batalha sem vencedor ou perdedores. Lentamente Clark vai indo em direção a cama deitando-a delicadamente entres os lençóis.

Lois achou uma injustiça ela quase nua enquanto ele ainda trajava a calça. Enquanto beijava-o sua mão vai em direção ao botão abrindo descendo o zíper rapidamente. Clark percebe sua intenção afastando-se, fica de joelhos sobre a cama. Desce lentamente a peça percebendo o olhar dela direcionado ao movimento revelando uma boxer branca a qual não escondia seu estado de excitação levando-a a gemer e morder o lábio.

Livra-se da calça voltando-a a deita-se sobre ela. Passa as mãos delicadamente sobre a face dela sentido-a estremecer, começa a depositar beijos. Na testa, nariz, bochecha, lábios, queixo, pescoço, descendo lentamente pelo colo. Com as mãos livra-se do sutiã, relevando os seios volumosos e delicados. Ele suspira antes de passar o dedo sobre os mesmos sentindo a maciez e a pele dela se arrepiar com o contato.

Direciona seus lábios aos mesmos e Lois deixa um alto gemido escapar fazendo-o aprofundar a caricia. Ela estava totalmente entregue. A sensação era terrivelmente excitante e sentia sua intimidade transbordar em antecipação, enquanto revezava os lábios e a língua sobre os seios dela. Clark tinha que controlar a ebulição do seu corpo para que não a machucasse. Sua vontade era penetrá-la rapidamente em fúria até saciar seu desejo por ela. Mas, não podia, tinha que agir de modo gentil e delicado.

Ele desce uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, até a barra da calcinha acariciando o centro de prazer dela por cima da lingerie sentindo-a estremecer e gemer com mais vontade e fúria. Deixa um dos dedos escapar tocando-a intimamente. O liquido que transbordava dela molha seu dedo tornando a carícia altamente prazerosa pra ambos. Penetra-a em sua intimidade fazendo-a arquear o corpo. E antes que pudesse deixar mais gemidos enfurecidos escapar dos lábios, sela-os em um beijo profundo.

Sentia seu órgão cada vez mais aprisionado pela boxer e se não fosse de aço estaria sentindo uma terrível dor. E como se ela lê-se sua mente com os pés começa a tentar descer a peça. Rapidamente sem desviar dos lábios dela, Clark rasga sua peça e a dela deixando-o totalmente nus.

Com o joelho afasta as pernas dela se posicionando entre elas. Afasta seus lábios do dela, e pode notar eles totalmente vermelhos e inchados. Os olhos dela estavam numa tonalidade escura repleto de desejo. Lois estava incrivelmente bela dessa forma. Queria poder guardar essa imagem para sempre em seu inconsciente. Ela o olhou confusa sem entender.

- Você é linda – Constatou, levando-a a sorrir - E totalmente minha – Afirma fazendo-a revirar os olhos – Se estiver te machucando me avisa – Havia preocupação em seu olhar.

- Você nunca me machucaria – Ela responde com suavidade e convicção.

Clark sorri antes de deslizar seu membro para o interior dela. Lois solta um alto gemido ao sentir-se totalmente preenchida. Ele esperou que se acostumasse. E assim que ela começou a se movimentar teve certeza que seus corpos foram feitos um para o outro.

Os movimentos eram lentos e cuidadosos por parte dele, enquanto Lois tentava a todo custo aumentar a velocidade e finalmente alcançar aquilo que mais almejava no momento.

- Mais rápido, Clark – Ela sussurra ao seu ouvido – Desse jeito está me torturando.

Clark quis deixar uma risada escapar, mas em vez disso beijou-a com paixão enquanto aumentava seu ritmo, e não demorou a senti-la se entregar ao prazer. O corpo dela se estremecer por completo junto ao seu. Os olhos semicerrados, as unhas cravadas em suas costas e a forte mordida dada em seus lábios lhe deram a certeza que havia feito-a ir ao paraíso.

Mas, Lois ainda não estava satisfeita. Abre os olhos ainda repletos de luxuria. Tenta virar seus corpos, mas ele era muito pesado. Clark percebe e vira-se fazendo-a ficar com cima sem desencaixar seus corpos. Ela começa a cavalgar com precisão. Era a visão do paraíso para o jovem repórter. Sua mão subia e descia em suas costas fazendo-a fechar os olhos para apreciar mais suas carícias. Estaciona as mesmas em sua cintura ajudando-a com o movimento e em poucos minutos sente seu corpo explodi em êxtase seguido por ela. Lois cai exausta sobre o peito suado dele. As respirações eram descompassadas. Seus corpos ainda estavam unidos. Recuperavam as forças.

Lois levanta o tronco encarado os olhos gentis dele.

- Pra quem é inexperiente. Mandou muito bem Smallville – Seu jeito debochado e divertido de falar levou-o a rir.

- É fácil quando fomos moldados para isso – Constata o jovem enquanto afastava os fios de cabelo grudados na testa dela pelo suor.

- Quem diria que por traz de um rapaz com sorriso de menino e roupas de fazendeiro eu encontraria uma máquina de sexo! – Ela afirma – Mas já vou avisando que essa máquina é só minha! Não vou deixar mais ninguém fazer o test-drive. Muito menos levar pra casa! – Responde de modo divertido.

-É. Pode usar e abusar – Ele responde enquanto desencaixava seus corpos, e a deitava ao seu lado abraçando-a.

- Estou tão cansada – Constata a jovem bocejando.

- Descanse então – Ele alisa delicadamente as costas dela.

- Quando eu acordar você ainda vai está aqui? - Ela tinha medo que a resposta fosse negativa.

- Sempre – Ele afirma deixando bem claro que jamais a deixaria.

E sorridente a jovem repórter adormeceu. Clark não estava com sono. Pelo contrário nunca se sentira tão acordado, tão cheio de vida. Lois era a mulher da sua vida. Demorou tanto para perceber que a felicidade estava o tempo todo ao seu lado. Mas ele sabia agora e jamais a abandonaria. Ele a protegeria sempre e eternamente. Ia fechando os olhos quando pedidos de socorro são captados pela sua super audição. Com cuidado ele afasta seus corpos sem que ela note, e veste-se na velocidade da luz. Ele sai em disparada com a certeza que retornaria rapidamente para os braços dela. Hoje e sempre.

**FIM**


End file.
